Secret Love Song of Rick and Daryl
by SPNTWDLover9880
Summary: The love that they share can be heart wrenching.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I also do not own the song used.**

 **The characters are from the show The Walking Dead**

 **The song is Secret Love Song By: Little Mix(Ft. Jason Derulo)(Lyrics, are in bold and italicized) **

**Also the words him, his and girl were changed to her and man in the song lyrics to fit the story.**

 **This is a slash story, the couple being Rick and Daryl. If you have a problem with that please do not read.**

 **If you like and would like me to continue let me know in reviews :)**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours_**

I can feel Daryl's eyes on me as I hold Lori in my arm. I can also feel my heart breaking, wishing he was the one in my arms. The last time we snuck of together we were almost caught and decided to call it off; but I know that won't last long. If it weren't for Carl I would have left Lori a long time ago…

I see Daryl stand from the corner of my eye, knowing that he has already cracked and is waiting for me to fallow.

 _ **We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough**_

I wait a few moments, before standing and going to where he waits.

As I reach him he pulls me into a deep kiss, holing me close in his arms. "Rick, I love you."

"I love you too; we can't keep doing this to ourselves." Every word feels like a knife cutting into me.

"I know… Just a little longer is all I'm asking for." He grips my hips a little tighter without realizing he is. The winter wind blowing his hair around.

I nod, knowing if I speak I will take what I said back. I place my hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss.

His hands move to my back, pulling me closer and I wrap my fingers into his hair, never wanting the kiss to end.

 ** _It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face_**

When he pulls back and places his hand on my cheek I look into his eyes. "I have never felt this way before. You fit in my arms so perfectly. I don't want to let you go." Though his face is blank I know that he means what he is saying.

I keep my face just as blank and nod. "I know…"

 ** _But we know this  
We got a love that is hopeless_**

He lets me go, kissing me one last time, before walking back to the group.

I lay my forehead on the tree beside, then take a deep breath and walk back to the group as well.

Lori smiles up at me, Carl now lying in her arms.

I sit beside them and Carl climbs into my arms, his legs in Lori's lap.

She kisses my cheek then lays her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her again and lay my head on hers. Daryl looks at me, now across the fire from me and I can see the pain in his eyes.

Lori pats my leg, getting my attention. "We should go get some sleep, Carl is already falling asleep."

"Yeah, you're right." I look at Daryl one more time, before walking to our tent.

 _ **Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours**_

As I lay between a sleeping Lori and a sleeping Carl I look up at the top of the tent and think about being back in Daryl's arms. The way his hands feel on my face and around my waist. I look over to Lori then to Carl. Carl is the most important thing to me and I know I can't let him down.

 _ **When you're with her, do you call her name,  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?**_

When morning comes Rick and I go out to find something to eat and a place to spend the night. When we are far enough from the group we stop and turn to each other. I swing my cross bow over my shoulder. "Why can't you just leave her?"

He looks down at the ground. "Daryl, it's not that easy, I have Carl to think about."

I take his hand. "I know you do. I'm sure he wouldn't care. He and Lori don't usually get along to well any way."

He looks up. "Say I did leave her and we got together. Say it goes well for awhile, Carl and you get closer, then you decide that you're bored of me and decide its over? How do you think Carl would take that? How do you think _I_ would take that? With everything that has happened I don't think he and I could handle that."

I place a hand on his cheek and feel his head tilt into it just the slightest amount. "I wouldn't leave you."

 _ **Man you know this, we got a love that is hopeless**_

"What if something were to happen to you?"

I lean in kissing him lightly. "Nothin' will happen to me either."

"How do we know that? Anything can happen." He moves past me. "Let's go get what we need."

 _ **Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours**_

I hate walking away from him, but if I were to stay with his hand on my cheek any longer I would do anything he asked me to. When we reach a shed I signal for him to fallow.

After clearing it I turn to him. "This will have to do. It's getting to cold to stay out there and there aren't any houses close by. Let's get everyone moved in here before we go find food."

He nods, before helping me lock up the shed.

 ** _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_**

As we walk back I stay behind him, watching him. I wonder what it would be like if every knew I loved him as much as I do. Would Rick say away from me and pretend he didn't feel the same way? Would he pretend he hadn't know all along?

 ** _I don't wanna hide us away_**

I wish I could just tell everyone about him and I and let everything work out on its own. Whether it be Lori leaving me or Daryl leaving… or everyone leaving me. I don't want to keep us hidden anymore… I know we have to, but it hurts…

 ** _Tell the world about the love we making_**

What if they knew about the things we did behind closed doors? Would they ditch us both? Would they make Glenn the new leader? Would Rick leave me if we got kicked out of the group?

 ** _I'm living for that day, someday_**

Maybe one day, we will come out to everyone. Hopefully I live to actually see that day come… If it ever comes… I look behind me at Daryl and see that he is looking back at me.

 ** _Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_**

When Rick looks back at me I feel my heart drop, because I can tell he is having the same thoughts that I am.

As we reach the camp Rick stands before everyone. "We found a shed, it's warmer than out here and big enough for all of us to sleep in.

 ** _I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_**

Daryl and I walk ahead, making sure no walkers are around. When we get to the shed he and I open it up and let everyone in, Glenn and T-Dog stay outside to guard it while we go back out to look for food. When we get out of ear and eye shot I pull Daryl to me.

He smiles. "I knew you didn't mean what you said."

 ** _Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours_**

Rick looks down, sill holding onto my shirt. "I just can't let you go, it's too hard."

"I know it is." I place my hands on his hips, lean in and kiss him.

He kisses me back, moving his hands from my shirt to around my neck, deepening the kiss.

 ** _Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours_**

"I wish I could tell the world about us." Daryl runs the back of his hand over my cheek.

"I know… I wish I could too… But Carl needs both parents…" I lay my forehead on his shoulder.

 ** _Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_**

I rub his back, my lips pressed right below his ear. "I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Spoiler!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters in it. I only own my characters and the story.**

"Rick, I'm sorry, but… Shane and I, we have been sleeping together… and I love him. I know we have Carl, but I can't keep seeing you. Consider this our divorce."

I nod and place my hands on my hips. "I have been back for months, Lori and you decide to tell me now? How long has it been going on?"

She looks anywhere but at me. "Since the day Shane told me you were dead."

I nod again with a sigh. "Well, I have been sleeping with Daryl and I love him, so no hard feelings."

"You've been sleeping with Daryl!? What is wrong with you!?"

"I'm not judging you on who you're sleeping with, don't judge me." I take my ring off and hand it to her, before walking back to the camp and sit with Daryl.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" He puts his arm behind me on the ground.

"She wanted to tell me she was sleeping with Shane, so I told her about us." I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Does that mean that we don't have to be a secret anymore?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah." I sit up, place my hand on his cheek and pull him into a kiss in front of everyone, knowing Carl is asleep in the tent.

I hear a few gasps as Daryl wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me back.

As I pull back I feel a smile spread over my face. "Finally."

He lets out a small laugh before kissing the corner of my mouth. "You said it."

"We should get some sleep. I'm going to sleep in the tent with Carl, alright?"

He nods and kisses me one last time before I head into the tent.

When I wake up I see that Carl is awake and sharpening his knife with a rock. "Morning."

He looks over and smiles at me. "Good morning dad."

I sit up and rub the back of my neck nervously. "Hey, I have something I need to tell you, before you hear it indirectly."

He sets his knife and the rock down, before looking over to me. "What is it?"

"Well, your mother and I aren't together anymore. She left me for Shane and I'm with Daryl…"

He shrugs. "I kind of figured this would all happen sooner or later."

I feel my eyebrows come together in confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean from an outsider's point of view it was bound to happen. I see the way mom and Shane look at each other and the way you and Daryl look at each other."

"Well, how do you feel about it then?"

"It's your lives, and I'm fine with it all."

I place my hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Thank you."

He smiles back with a nod then stands. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Alright, I'll follow you out." I get up and walk out with him.

Daryl nods at me and I walk over, placing a hand on his cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. What about yourself?"

He shrugs and places his hands on my hips. "Did you tell Carl?"

I move my hands to his hips as well. "Yeah, he's fine with everything. How do you feel about finally being open?"

"A lot better, because now I can kiss you whenever I feel like it." To emphasize his point he leans in and kisses me hard.

With a chuckle I kiss him back. "Maybe we can even start spending nights together."

He nods and pulls me closer.


End file.
